


I Remember

by Kakasakufangirl



Series: Bad Days, Sad Days [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Memories, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Painful Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony vs Bucky, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony recaps his memory with Steve as he skips another day of school. He catches up with an old friend of the family who might be a little too friendly for Tony's taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

Tony continued to walk along the train tracks. The wind picked up the fallen leaves and dragged them across the ground. He could feel the cold air brush against his uncovered skin. It was freezing but the air reminded him that he could actually feel something.

Numb. That's how he'd been feeling for the past couple of weeks. Since James had come back, he and Steve had been spending every second of the day with each other which meant they were hanging around the others. Bruce and he had a lot of classes together so that he at least got to see them. The others it was harder. He only got to see Nat after lunch and even then it was only for two classes. As for Clint and Thor, he only saw them during gym.

After school was a big fat no since they would hang out with Steve and he would bring Bucky. After their big fight Tony hadn't seen Steve at all and with him gone he feelings for the blonde went as well. Now all the young inventor felt was nothing but numbness. Which was frustrating because he was not in love with Steve Rogers. Or so he claimed.

Everything at home was the same. His father called the other day stating he'd be home in a couple of days. Oh joy. Tony could only imagine the shame and insults he would bring back with him. That's why, he'd been trying to find somewhere to go for a couple of days. Somewhere he's father didn't know and where he wouldn't be crowed for answers as of why he isn't hanging out with his so called friends.

So he'd been searching all over town for the perfect place while the others just worriedly thought about him. Bruce had expressed on more than one occasion on how he fells about him missing school. It didn't matter to Tony. He'd rather be gone for his father's return and the man receive a call about his tardiness than him being home and spending twenty four hours with him. So he was walking along the track hoping that a train or a car hit him soon.

Natasha had also expressed her concern for him but she did so in a secret manner. She'd ask him a hard question she knew he wouldn't answer and then ask the one she really wanted, knowing he wouldn't refuse. They talked a little but not as much as she would've wished. She had hoped that one of them would've caved and apologize to the other. Since they were both stubborn, none of them have tried or even attempted to contact the other.

If Steve wanted to be with some one year best friend for his ten year one then fine, Tony didn't care. He'd always have the others. Then what Natasha said the day of the fight rushed back to him. _"Without you there is no us..."_ , that rule applied to the blonde too right?

Who was Tony kidding. He missed Steve, he missed hanging out with him. Tony even missed his stupid lectures, well maybe not that much but he wanted them to hang out again. Like they use to, when life was easier and fair. When he could tell Steve anything and not feel like an idiot.

He remembered when he and Steve first met each other and how shy the blonde was. He felt as if his whole heart had bursted when he saw him. Those bright blue orbs lighting up his world. He wanted to be with friends with Steve the moment they met.

He remembered how they'd just play pretend and act like they were going to be superheros and save the world together. Steve would be his Captain and he would be he best friend and side kick. It was a stupid dream but it was them and Tony loved every second of it.

When they got older, however, things changed. Steve gained a lot of determination to make the world a better place after the death of his grandfather. He was more serious and joking with him wasn't easy. It was like Tony had to learn him all over again but that didn't stop them from being friends.

Tony could recall the time Steve had just learned about sex. His parents had given him 'the talk' as adults like to call it. He was a pale as a ghost when he came to school. All day he, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Brice tried to coax the answer out of him only for him to close up more. When they got out of school, however, he'd taken them to their secret hideout to tell them about it. It was an old junkyard full of scraps of car parts and everything.

He told them about how girl's would bled from their vaginas and how boy's would gain hair all over their bodies. How both sexes would gain uncontrollable urges for the opposite or same sex. It was horrifying to hear as a bunch of twelve and thirteen year olds. They ran home to their parents and begged them not to letthem grow up. Of course they were explained to how the real process went and now that they were fully informed they went to school paler than before. At least Steve wasn't alone.

It was not one of Tony's fond memories but it was a memorable one. He sighed as he took a right at the took in the road. Now their old hideout had watchdogs who did nothing but bark at you when you walked by. The old hound dog was a sweet little old brown mess of fur that if you gave it a bone it would let you right on by. He only came around them when they were hurt or in pain. Sadly the dog died when they were thirteen and they got those rotten old mutts who watched and mocked you as you got mugged.

It was getting about time for school to be let out and Tony didn't want to go home right now so he thought about going over Bruce's house or at least meeting him at the bus stop. He could hang out with him for a while and did experiments in his basement for the rest of the day.

He shrugged his shoulders as he begin to walk back in the direction of his house when someone wrapped their hands around his mouth. He felt a sharp object press into his back as he was pulled backwards across the tracks and intothe forest. He tried to kick and scream but he was defenseless.

"If you don't scream, I promise not to kill you." Tony slowly nodded as the stranger pulled his hand away from his mouth in a cautious pace. When the knife was removed from his back he hurriedly rushed to turn around.

Standing there was his father's old friends Obadiah Stane. He stood there with a crooked smile on his face and after so many years of seeing him it still crept him out. The man had grey sprouting in his hair. It was the smallest sign to Tony that he was getting older. Tony hadn't seen him in a long time and it was weird to see him outside his father's workplace. Did that mean his father was back already. His usual 'I'll be there in a couple of days' usually meant a week later.

"Is my father back already." He said as he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Huh, oh no. I just came back from our early business trip with him because he sent me to check on you. He received a strange phone call from your school about you not attending class." He said nonchalantly. "I suspect what they say is true since your out here with your feet on the tracks instead of your nose in the books."

Tony frowned. He didn't want the man to drag him back to have an awkward conversation with his father over the phone. "Your not going to tell him, are you?" Tony looked up at the man.

Even at sixteen, he still only towered to his lower arm. Obadiah smiled. "Of course I'm not Tony." He ruffled the inventor's hair as he hooked an arm around his shoulders. "I won't tell if you won't but...there is something you have to do for me." He pulled the him towards the direction he was originally going.

"What is it, exactly?" The curiosity rose in Tony as the man dragged him over to an old apartment building that was probably scheduled for some kind of deconstruction sometime.

"Well, it a certain type of currency."

Tony didn't say anything as he entered the apartment with a genuine sign of curiosity. He wanted to know why the man brought him here. If he was just showing him an old house then he wanted to block out any long story that was to come. Or maybe the man wanted actual pay, that would be much easier since he could pull money off his card at anytime. He just wanted this whole day to be forgotten.

"You see, I need some kind of payment to keep my mouth shut and if I don't get it then I have to call up your father and tell him about your little mishap." Obadiah said.

Tony didn't mind that he was being bribed. He didn't care for it actually. He just wanted to forget this whole thing happened and go home. "Sure what do you want?" He asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

The older man chuckled as the inventor frowned. "Tony, Tony, Tony...always taking the easy way out. Your never gonna learn if you keep taking the easy way out, I guess I have to teach you everything your father and mother never could" he sighed.

Tony squinted at him. "What do you mean?" He swallowed the the unsettling feeling down his stomach and he wish he just gone to school.

Obadiah locked the door behind him and began to approach the unsuspecting boy. He grabbed his shoulders and slammed him up against the wall. "I think..." He breathed heavily against his neck. "You know, exactly what I mean Tony." His hand ruffly pulled at his clothes not to pull them off but just to roam his body.

Tony shoved the man away from him which was only a couple of feet. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. His brain hadn't fully processed the situation but his body and heart had. When his brain finally caught up he went into full panic mode. His breathing quickened as his eyes scanned rapidly over the place. Now that he thought about it the front door was his only way out and just like that he was a caged animal.

"Oh Tony, you know what I'm doing." Obadiah licked his lips as he stared hungrily at Tony's body. If the boy didn't have the layers of clothes on he'd feel more vulnerable.

The young inventor plotted out his escape. "Don't do this Obadiah. If you don't I will never tell anyone about this. You can just walk away." He just wanted to go home. He would never tell his father about this, he just wanted out of this place.

"Who are you gonna tell Tony? Your dumb teenage friends, one of them doesn't even like you and he's probably off sixty nine his old best friend. Your mother is too drunk to understand you and even then she would think that's this is your way of gaining her attention. So would your father. Your parents don't care." He straightened out his tie. "If you were to even call the police, they wouldn't believe you because I am a well respected man out in the world and all you are is just a stupid kid with Daddy issues-."

Tony rushed pasted him during his little speech and tried to unlock the door. Obadiah was right behind him, slamming his body up against the door and then tossing him across the room. Quickly he locked the door and rushed over towards his bag. He pulled out a syringe with clear liquid in it and a rag that was covered in chlorophyll.

Tony slowly lifted his body off the ground and looked at the man. He brought the syringe towards him and the boy crawled backwards towards the nearest wall. Obadiah was not having any of that. He pulled the boy up by his arm and towards him. Flipping his body around, the older man shoved him up against the wall again.

His face was pressed up against it's rugged surface. Tony groaned as the man added his body weight to it. "This can be real easy for you Tony if you just relax."

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" Tony struggled against the man. He cod practically feel Obadiah through his pants. He was hard and he wanted something from Tony that he just didn't want to give up. "Get off of me you pig! Get the fuck off of me!" He yelled hoping someone would come to stop this nightmare from happening.

"I like it when they scream. It gives me such a hard on." He pressed himself up against the boy more.

Tony felt totally disguised with the man. He watched as he began to pull the cap off the syringe and brought it towards his skin. "Stay still and this won't hurt a bit." Tony head butted the man and shoved him off of him. When he tried to run he felt Obadiah grab his foot, tripping him in the process.

He fell onto his face and was dragged backwards. Tony flared his arms and legs anywhere he could, it wasn't long before the man pinned them down. Tony screamed out loud. "Let me go you fuck!"

Then he felt a sharp pain hit the side of his jaw. Tears streamed down his face as he glared up at the man. "I told you that it would be easier for you not to resist." With a smile, Obadiah injected the syringe into his neck. He tried to scream out but he covered his mouth. "Your a virgin right Tony?"

The inventor said nothing as he glared up at his captor. Obadiah could feel the range of curse words that emitted from his hands. "I'm taking this as a yes..." He shook his head. "All that time with that fiery red head and you still didn't have her fuck you. She's practically screwed every male in town."

Rage erupted from the boy as he started to struggle in his grasp. He managed to remove the man's hand. "Fuck you! Don't you dare talk about Natasha like that! You don't talk about her, you don't speak about her, you don't think about her, you don't even mention her!" He ranted.

Obadiah just smirked as covered the boy's mouth again. He grabbed the needle and stuck it into the boy's neck. Tony grunted as he felt the liquid enter his system.

"This should calm you down a little bit."

Tony's body went limped as the man let go of his arms. "What did you do?" He asked. He couldn't feel his arms and legs anymore as Obadiah flipped his body over.

"It's just a little sedative to help you relax more. You'll enjoy this as much as I will." Tony felt panic rise in his chest as he realised that he was completely immobile.

"Help! Help me!" He yelled.

"And this is to help you sleep." Obadiah said as he covered Tony's mouth with the cloth. Tony's vision steered in and out as he starred at the only exit that he had. He wanted to reach out and grab the door but he knew he couldn't. "You know, I've never slept with a virgin before it's seems like it would be fun. Just so you know I like to do it rough."

It was the last thing he heard before his eyes closed.


	2. Please Be Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up from his horrible nightmare and realises that it wasn't a dream at all. He gets the undeniably truth of the situation and it doesn't end well for him.

Tony's head pounded hard against the side of his skull. He felt as if he'd been knocked out by a professional boxer. He just wanted to lay down and die as the pain started to spread towards his lower back and body. His eyes widened as he felt his body rock up and down. His breath wheezed in and out of his chest as the memories came back to him.

Someone was on top of him. Obadiah was on top of him, he was being raped. He stretched out his arms to reach for anything he could use to get the man off but his hand found nothing. He gasped as he was thrust into again. The pain searing up his spine and back.

It hurt and he just wanted it to stop. Once the feeling fully returned to his arms, he reached behind him and tried to pull the body off. He could hear the man laugh as he did.

"Hold on a little longer little sheep, let me finish before I finish you off." He laid his head aagainst his cheek as he held down Tony's arm. The man groaned in pleasure as he slowly moved the boy's body. He rocked back and foth, pleasuring himself in the process.

Tony couldn't speak. This wasn't happening to him. He had to be dreaming, he had to be suffering some kind of delusion but no. This was real. This was happening. Obadiah was having his way with him and there was nothing he could do to stop him. "Fuck, your still so tight! Ugh!" He grunted in his ear. "How did a tight ass like your stay so pure?"

Tony didn't say anything. He looked over at knife that the man had earlier and tried to reach for it. He barely touched the thing before Obadiah grabbed it. "You want this!" He tossed it across the floor of the apartment.

"No!" Tony squeaked as his eyes and hand followed it.

All he was left with was the man moving faster before he did another hard thrust. He slowed back down to his original pace as he laid trails of kisses down the boy's back. More tears streamed down his eyes as he watched the last bit of hope die from his eyes.

"I bet," he said as he kissed the matted forehead of hair. "You have been dreaming about letting this happen to you with that hot piece of ass Rogers. Blonde hair blue eyes, what a guy to do." He made another hard thrust up into his rectum killing what was once innocent and pure.

"You've wanted that bastard to fuck you like this since you were twelve, huh?" He asked. His movements were now wild and unsteady. It hurt a lot more than he would've thought. "They say you never do forget your first crush do they?" He pulled Tony's head back as he tried to look into his eyes.

He lifted Tony's body up so he would be crouched on all four. His hand's and legs were wobbly from the drug but he still managed how, he's not sure. Obadiah started to thrust into him harder and harder. "Oh fuck, I'm so close." He leaned over and grasped his inattentive cock. "How's about we cum together, huh?"

With a light press towards his temple, Obadiah started to thrust harder. He pumped Tony's cock in his hands as he moaned in pleasure. Tony wasn't enjoying this at all, his body was but he wasn't. "Oh God no..."

The young inventor covered his mouth as a sickness rose in his stomach. He felt good. It was the last thing he wanted to feel from the man, he'd take a whole another hour of pain if it meant not cumming from this man's hands. He didn't want this. He wanted this to stop. He couldn't handle the thought of being pleasured by this man, this monster.

He had never begged in his life and he never would. Not for this man. The person who ever heard him beg would be the only person he'd let have him. This wasn't happening. This was a accident. He was dreaming and when he got older he would never let anyone touch him without his command.

"Get the fuck off of me you FUCKING SLAB OF PIG FAT!" He yelled as he threw his hand backwards aimlessly. Obadiah simply caught it and twisted it behind his back. Tony was now fully immobile as the man reared into him furiously.

"You want this...you were always the one who wanted to be fucked by that prudish blonde fuck. He doesn't even want you, he hates you and think of what'll happen once he finds out you've had unprotected sex with an older man. How you practically let yourself be fuck!"

"That's not true!"

"Your a whore and he'll know it if you tell him! Steve will say you probably brought it on yourself. Your innocent friend, Bruce will see through your none innocent ways and think your a slut. That red headed bitch, she's more of whore than you. Clint, Thor they'll all see it." He said as he pumped it harder.

Tony laid there for a second an contemplated what he said. Maybe he right. What if they don't believe him, even if they did who could they go to. No one would believe them if they tell the truth and that's on a very small whim that they do believe him. Why take the chance? He had great friends, why complicate their lives even more with his bullshit?

Tony inwardly sighed and accepted his fate. He relaxed and let the man do whatever he wanted to do to him. Obadiah smiled as he thrush harder. It hurt like hell but Tony didn't care, he just wanted this to be over.

"That's a good little sheep."

The man gasped and Tony knew he was finished. He could feelhumilatiocum drip out of his ass. He just stayed like that as Obadiah pulled out and laid next to him. Tony was tired physically, mentally and emotionally. He just hoped this day would end.

"Good little sheep."

  


~ • ~

  


Obadiah drove him back towards his house after he got completely dressed. He promised that he'd clean everything up and hoped that Tony would do the same. For his silence, Tony let him take pictures of him in defensive positions which was more humiliating than the rape.

In returned, however, Tony had to go to school everyday and pretend like nothing happened. He'd meet up with his friends, go to class, behave and no utter a single mention about what happened to anyone.

Tony wasn't sure he knew what he was getting into but one thing he knew for sure was he was ready to handle all of this in one day. Obadiah, being the kindest person the older man knew of, told him to take the day off but he had to show up to class the very next day. Of course Tony had to give him a BJ in the car.

He felt disgusted with himself as he walked himself up the steps and into his house where the very famous head of the family, Howard Stark stood looking the very meaning of in control. He had his arms crossed as Tony entered the room. His eyes were filled with something.

For some reason he wasn't being yelled at and whatever it was, Tony didn't like it. He slowly walked up towards his father and tried to hide the limp that he receive from his very harsh torture earlier. The man said nothing as stood right in front of his father.

Tony swallowed the cum he could taste on his lips and readied himself for any harsh treatment he was ready to receive. Howard opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again. Sighing he just went with it. "Anthony Stark...where have you been?"

Tony wanted to argue with the man but he didn't he just felt himself tears up at the sight of his Dad actually being a Dad. "I'm sorry," Tony said as he wrapped an arm around his father's waist.

Howard, wasn't used to this kind of behavior from his son and he wasn't use to him crying. He was used to the smartass, know it all son of his who argue with him over everything. This was a change. While he may not know what the boy is apologizing for he knew that he really needed to say that it's okay and that's just what he did.


End file.
